


Supergirl & Guardian

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Supergirl has a crush on Guardian. They go on a date.





	Supergirl & Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



By the time Kara arrived at the museum, Guardian had already defeated the burglars. When she saw the burglars running away, she wondered if they’d done some sort of mind control on Guardian.

“You’re letting them go?” 

“I watched them put back all the artifacts they’d been trying to steal,” Guardian told her. “They weren’t armed and they said they had priors. They seemed really scared. Do you want to go after them?”

She shook her head and said, “If you think they’re not dangerous, then I trust your judgement.” She walked closer to Guardian and attempted to use her x-ray vision even though it never worked.

He laughed and asked, “Are you trying to see me again?” 

She laughed and nodded. “I just want to know who you are. Or more about you.” She bit her lip and said, “Like, maybe we could get to know each other. Better. Or at all. Sometime.” 

“I bet you’re hungry,” he said. “Want to go get burgers?” 

She grinned. “Yes!” She tilted her head and added, “But, I think people would be a little freaked out seeing a masked vigilante in line.” 

He paused and then said, “I’ll take the mask off.”

“Yeah?” She felt excited but weirdly nervous, even though she wasn’t the one hiding anything. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Just… you like me, right?”

She looked down at the sidewalk shyly. “I mean, who doesn’t like a brave hero…”

“I totally agree,” he said before gently taking her hand.

Her heart raced and she beamed up at him as they walked. She kept watching him, waiting. After a minute, she said, “The anticipation is killing me. Along with, you know, the hunger.” 

“Right. Sorry.” He pulled the mask off. 

Kara stared at him. 

James looked at her nervously, wondering if he was about to get a lecture on being reckless. 

After a pause, she asked, “How? I mean… Guardian is… pretty good in a fight.”

He laughed and said, “Yeah, I can hold my own. And Winn helped me with the tech, which helps a lot.” 

“Winn knows about this?” Kara asked, frowning.

“We should’ve told you,” James said. “It wasn’t fun keeping secrets from you. We just…”

“Knew that I would’ve stopped you and told you that it’s completely dangerous?” Kara asked.

He nodded. 

“I would have,” she said. “But… you proved me wrong. Guardian has been pretty amazing out there.”

James relaxed. He hadn’t realized just how worried he’d been about Kara getting angry until he felt the relief set in. “You still want to get burgers with me?”

“Of course,” she said. 

She changed clothes in a flash, then they stepped out together and started walking down the sidewalk. 

He slowly smiled at Kara. “You know, you seemed pretty impressed with Guardian,” he pointed out. 

Kara looked away with embarrassment. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you seemed like you liked him,” James teased.

She shrugged shyly. “Okay, maybe. Who wouldn’t fall for a brave hero?” 

“But, now that you know he’s just me…” James kept his voice casual. 

Kara turned to him and bit her lip. “Would it be weird if I said that I still like Guardian? I mean, you.” 

He grinned and shook his head. “Definitely not weird.” He stopped walking and put a hand under her chin. He gently kissed her.

Kara excitedly kissed back. After a few minutes, she pulled away and said, “This is amazing, but I really would like to get some food.”

He held her hand as they kept walking.

 

Kara took a big bite of her cheeseburger and washed it down with some milkshake. Then, she looked at James curiously and asked, “Winn really set up all of Guardian’s do-dads?”

“Yeah,” James said, nodding. “He’s pretty amazing. I mean, I didn’t know he was capable of all that.” 

Kara nodded a little. She was clearly still a little freaked out from being lied to.

James rubbed her back and said, “I’m really glad things are all out in the open now.”

“Me too,” she said. She smiled at him and added, “Now we can be like a team.”

“That sounds perfect,” he told her. 

When they were done eating, he asked, “Want to grab a cab back to my place?” 

“We could or…” 

When James heard Kara’s voice trail off, he frowned. “Oh I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean go back to my place like that. I just thought we could keep hanging out.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t think you meant, um…” Kara giggled nervously. “I didn’t think you were being forward. I was just going to say, why get a cab when we could fly?” 

James grinned. “Great point,” he said.

Kara wrapped her arms around him and took off. 

As he looked down at the city, he said, “I cannot believe how amazing this is. I mean, I know it’s mundane to you. You do it every day.”

“But not with you,” she murmured. “That makes it pretty amazing.” She held onto him tightly as she flew towards his building.

 

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” James asked as they entered his apartment. 

“I’m okay for now,” she said.

James sat down on the couch. Kara sat down next to him. She couldn’t stop smiling. She knew that she probably looked dorky and over-eager but she couldn’t help it.

“You’re so cute,” he told her. He ran a hand through her hair. She giggled happily. “Did you want to watch a movie or something?”

“We could,” she said agreeably. “We could do that or we could, um… kiss some more,” she said, her voice getting high. “Whatever. Whichever you want. It’s all good. I’m cool with whatever.”

James laughed as he kept running his hand through her hair. He kissed her lovingly. 

Kara happily kissed back. She pulled away and said, “You’re my hero, Guardian.” 

“And you’re my hero, Kara Danvers,” he told her. He put a hand on her waist and resumed kissing her gently.


End file.
